


Day 1: Little Drummer Boy

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas songs, Home for Christmas, M/M, School Play, drummer boy - Freeform, santa, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Ashton comes home for Christmas and gets nostalgic about a previous Christmas
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 4





	Day 1: Little Drummer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 24 little one shots/ficlets posted day-by-day, starting on December 1st counting down the days to Christmas.
> 
> Different member/s each day and based on Christmas songs. 
> 
> I will post morning AWST

Ashton flips his hood up as he wanders around the arrivals area in Sydney international airport looking for his suitcase. Once he had located it he heads then hops into the first taxi available to his mum's place. 

It's the first time in two years that Ashton has been home for Christmas, last year he flew his mother and siblings to America so they could experience a White Christmas. Something none of them had ever experienced.

Driving through the familiar streets makes him realise how much he's missed home. The taxi pulls up in front of his mother's house, he pays the driver and rushes up to the front door. 

He fiddles through his set of keys to find the right one and unlocks the door, then shutting quietly behind him. It's after midnight and he doesn't want to wake his family up. 

Ashton places his bag down by the staircase and heads into the lounge room where the all too familiar Christmas tree is standing. It seems to have shrunk in size... or he's just taller now. 

The fairy lights that adorn it and the Santa lamp the only sources of light in the room. The rest of the room is decked out with garlands, stockings and everything else Christmas related that you can imagine.

His eye catches onto a photo of himself on the mantle, one of his mother's favourites of him. It was taken at a primary school Christmas play when he was about 6 or 7. 

He was so excited when he got the role of the Little Drummer Boy and spent the days leading up to it singing the carol around the house. Ever since that Christmas his mum would call him her Little Drummer Boy. 

"Pa rum pum pum pum, Me and my drum" he sings softly to himself.

He kicks his shoes off, grabs the blanket from the edge of the couch and stretched out, he was tired from travel and needed to rest. 

Little did he know his mum had heard him arrive and was standing in the doorway watching him. 

"You'll always be my Little Drummer Boy" she whispers before heading back upstairs to bed.


End file.
